


Lying to the Praetor

by Azure_Moses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Moses/pseuds/Azure_Moses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had his orders, Nico had his plan, but what Nico didn't  expect was to his target to fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying to the Praetor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a lazy plot.

‘It wasn’t suppose to be like this’ thought Nico di Angelo as he bit his thumbnail, he had his orders and his own plan, but the fact it had work so well have to be the first sign that this was a bad idea.

How he got in this situation? that was easy to answer, his godly father asked for his help into the crazy idea of his crazy as heck of an aunt, as Hera wanted to unify Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter for the coming war against Gaea and her Giants.

In that aspect, Nico was more than willingly to help but what he was asked was the reason he felt the humongous need to refuse, even if it was for the survival of humanity.

He was tasked with getting close to Jason Grace, Praetor of the Twelve Legion, and lure him into Juno temple at the sunset of August's twelfth moon for an exchange that Hera planned, changing Jason and Percy (another reason he didn’t wanted a part of this, but here he was) places in both camps.

First, Nico used his newly-acquainted sister Hazel to meet the guy, as Jason was still the leader of the Fifth Cohort and the one responsible of his little sister's boot-camp training.

“It’s okay Nico, I’ll take care of Hazel” the blond told him as they watched from the sidelines of Hazel’s first swordsmanship class “Before you know it, she will be a unvaluable member of the Legion.”

Nico didn’t say much, part of him too preoccupied into not losing his mind with the sharp edges flying by too close to his sister skin for his liking but he did evaluate and size Jason as he planned.

Next time, Nico used his naming as Pluto's Ambassador as an excuse to get closer to the Praetor, he intended to just ask Jason to explain him the dynamics of the Forum and what was expected from him as the ambassador.

But it ended with Jason giving him a class of ancient Rome & the story of Legion, while touring the best pantries of New Rome and then they hang out until late night behind Temple Hill, where they talked about everything but Nico.

Jason was a little disappointed when Nico refuse to talk about anything personal of himself but didn’t pry about it again.

It retrospective, all about that day felt too much date-ish to Nico's comfort, so the Son of Hades did he best too push it in the back of his mind and not dwell on it for the longest time.

And then a whole month passed, summer coming to his end and to his surprise, Nico fell into a easy going friendship with the male Praetor.

It was weird, funny, special and awkward and everything im between, and Nico knew he hasn't feel this comfortably with another human being except by three people since he got out of the Lotus Casino (Bianca, Percy initially and now Hazel) but it only served to increase the feeling of shame he had for agreeing into tricking the son of Jupiter.

Even as he got to know the other demigod quite well, Niko now knew that Jason wouldn't be very accepting of the exchange in his own terms as he would pretty much refuse to abandon the Legion like that.

Not that it made it any easier for poor Nico, who had wanted to come clean to Jaso for a few times now, specially the night before but then the blond had to ruin it.

After dinner Nico asked him to take a walk with Nico and twenty minutes later when they were stroling the road by Temple Hill, Nico just gathered enough courage to tell the truth when Jason kissed him!

A stupid happy feeling sweet kiss that took Nico for surprise, for the suddenliness and of warm Jason's lips against his felt, it was short and very gentle and totally unexpected. 

Nico didn’t move a inch of his body and Jason sensing that pulled back “Ohhhhkay… I guess you weren’t going to confess you have feelings for me just now, right?” said Jason blushing furiously while rubbing his hands on his face in utter embarrassment.

“Wait, what? Jason, n-no... I…” he did try to explain himself but word falling him and Jason cut him before Nico could assemble his thoughts.

“Well, I am. Nico, you’re interesting, funny, strong, smart and simply put the greatest kid I know, you are the only one with who I feel like as myself, like Jason and just that, not the one everyone goes to save the day and solve everything with snap of his finger. And I think you are really cute, in your own dark brooding way, but I like that about you and you are really special to me”.

Nico could feel his mouth hanging open because no one ever had told him something like, but when he tried to push some resemblance of words through his mouth Jason stop him again.

“No please, just thinking about what I just said and give me your answer tomorrow” Jason mumbled before flying off into the night sky, leaving Nico alone, with his thoughts, his guilt and something akin to ache in his heart that Nico didn't try hard enough to ignore.

And that’s how Nico found himself the next night in front of Juno's temple in Temple Hill after avoiding Jason all day, Nico had his plan and somehow he felt it has worked too well and now he was feeling extremely guilty. 

Nico tried to think what would do Percy im this situation, to just to surprise himself as Nico realises that he hasn’t thought of his crush for some time and unconsciously he knew it was because of Jason.

Who just decided to show up, landing to stand across Nico “Hey Nico, a ghost told me you wanted to se me here. At first I didn’t believe it because you know, you had been avoiding me since breakfast, but then why would a ghost lie right?…” And Jason was rambling. But this time Nico wasn’t gonna be interrupted, he jump from the steps of the temple where he was sitting and cross the distance between them in a flash to put a hand over Jason’s mouth, effectively shutting out the blond boy.

“Stop, let ME do the talking, alright?” Nico told the blond and waited until Jason nodded his agreement “First let me apologies for the avoiding, I needed space to think.”

Nico let go of Jason and stepped back, looking at the blond it seemed that Jason understood as he kept silence and letting Nico lead the conversation.

“And honestly, I am not sure about how I feel about you, there's something and you do are especial to me but I'm not sure of the extension of this feeling."

Nico felt his ears getting warmer and he was totally aware that he was blushing ridiculously but he had to be honest with Jason, he needed to.

"And I wish I could give you a better answer but there’s something I need to tell” Nico hated himself to put himself and Jason in this situation “Jason, I’m sorry.”

At the last moment Nico chiken out and couldn’t say the words he need to tell Jason the most.

But he felt tears wet down his checks as Jason circle his arms around his shoulders pull the shorter boy against his chest and Nico just had enough time to hug the blond boy back when the last of the sunlight shone over Temple Hill. Nico didn’t need to open his eyes to know that his mission was complete as his arms fell at his side and he found himself alone.

"I'm so sorry, Jason."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like it.  
> Read ya soon  
> Azure Moses


End file.
